Unknown World
by Alie0514
Summary: This is a total AU story and possible chance of OOC. Basically some Bleach characters living in the human world but with vampires, vampire hunters, and witches out there. The story is mostly going to be focusing on the characters Orihime and Ichigo. 'T' rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My head is in a weird place right now and I really love vampires, so I don't know what kind of story this'll become or how long it will be. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1, Orihime's Point Of View

I look ahead of me as I walk home but occasionally look over at the few cars that pass me every so often. _What a boring life a human life can be…if only there was more to this world._

I quicken my pace when I see my apartment building. The sooner I arrive, the sooner I can get comfortable in my bed and read a good book. Sadly, that's not what's going to happen.

Someone grabs my wrist and pulls me back against their body. I stiffen and attempt to look at the person who grabbed me but someone else grabs my face and forces me to look up at them. My eyes widen with fear when they meet up with a pair of icey blue eyes with the look of a cold blooded killer.

The man, who's those icey blue eyes belong to, speaks, **"Cooperate and you may get to live."**

The one holding onto me speaks into my ear, causing me to shiver in disgust and fear, **"Hand over any money you have and then do as the boss says."**

I believe they sense my hesitation because "the boss" smacks me across the face. At first I don't feel much but as soon as I feel blood trickle down from my nose, I begin to feel the stinging sensation of the hit.

I can only manage to say, **"I don't have any money on me, search me if you don't believe me. But please…let me go."**

"**No money, huh? I guess we'll just go with the second thing we were planning to do," **The one holding me grunts.

I begin to squirm, hoping that someone, anyone, would pass by. _Why aren't there anymore cars passing by? Why does it have to end this way for me?_

_Are human lives that boring and simplistic…we are only born to die? Is there really nothing more to this world?_

The one with the icey blue eyes rips open my shirt. Tears fall silently from my eyes as I let this happen without anymore struggles. These men must have their reasons for being so cruel, there must be a reason behind their cruelty...mustn't there?

They push me to the ground so that the one holding me can climb over me as the other kneels by me, a knife to my throat. I close my eyes and wait for the torture to begin. Just as I give up on my life and all hope, something or someone pushes both men away from me.

I open my eyes slowly and see a man…with spikey orange colored hair…standing over me, _protectively_…? He looks down at me and smirks before charging at the two brutes he had pushed away from me.

_My face is warm…am I blushing? _I sit up and touch my cheeks, so warm…_I am blushing_, but why? _Could it be because of him? _I attempt to look around for him but it only hurts my neck. _My neck!_

I put a hand to the side of my neck that the blue eyed man had a knife to. Sure enough, I am bleeding. It most likely isn't severe because I'm not bleeding a lot and I don't feel faint.

As I attempt to stand up, the orange haired man appears next to me all of a sudden. I hold back a gasp as he apologizes, **"Sorry about that cut, I guess I should have been more careful when getting those two thugs away from you."**

"**N-No…don't worry a-about me. They didn't h-hurt y-you did they," **I stutter as I avoid looking at him.

Suddenly, he takes off his jacket and hands it to me. He explains since I must look confused, **"Your shirt appears to have been torn open, so cover up. And forget about me…are you going to be alright. I can walk you home…"**

It's like I forgot everything that happened just now because I nod my head in response to his words. I take his jacket and wrap it around myself. He then helps me up and walks with me all the way to my apartment door. I invite him in and he appears hesitant at first but finally walks in after me.

"**Would you like any help cleaning those wounds up?"**

"**Wounds…?" **I ask, unsure of what he's saying. That's when I feel the stinging sensation on my face and the slight pain on my neck.

"**You must be very frightened to not have felt those sooner…"** He says, mostly to himself.

"**No, it's fine…I'll go clean them up myself."**

I walk to the bathroom and look for the first aid kit and a few extra things. I clean the blood on my face first before even looking at my neck wound. once I get to my neck wound, I attempt to clean it but I get lost in thought as I do so, therefore, I end up rubbing the wound too roughly and cause it to bleed all over again.

I sigh in frustration as I get a small towel and wet the tip. I dab at the wound and that's when I notice the orange haired man is standing behind me. I begin, **"I'm sorry for taking long. I accidentally caused my wound to start bleeding again…"**

I trail off when I notice his eyes are focused on my neck. **"Are you okay?" **I ask him worriedly as I walk up to him.

He begins to take a step back but instead takes a step forward. I feel myself blush as I just stand there, waiting for him to do something or even say something. He asks as he places a hand to the side of my face gently, **"What's your name?"**

"**O-Orihime Inoue. May I ask what yours is?"**

"**Ichigo…Kurosaki…" **He responds calmly as he looks into my eyes apologetically.

I'm confused but for some reason I trust him. Even if every nerve in my body is trembling with fear. Ichigo apologizes, **"I'm sorry, Orihime…but your blood smells so good…I can't hold back any longer."**

"**What…my blood…" **I stop speaking when I see his brown eyes turn into a blood red color. Then I notice his canine teeth have become elongated and sharp…like a…_vampire's?_

Ichigo's teeth sink into the side of my neck and he begins to suck my blood.

I am afraid of him yet, I equally and foolishly trust him. I don't attempt to stop him instead, I grab onto his shoulders, letting him continue. I know he won't let me fall. Just as I begin to feel faint, he stops. My knees tremble and give way, but he doesn't let me fall, just like I thought. Instead he picks me up and looks into my eyes. I look back with half closed eyes as he whispers, **"I'm sorry…I need to erase your memory and give you a new one…"**

"**What…? No, Ichigo, please don't. I don't want to forget you…the one who saved my life," **I plead meekly as he carries me to the sofa in my living room.

"**I must, you're a human that shouldn't know of my existence, at least, not in this way. Just be grateful I didn't kill you myself," **Ichigo says quietly as he sets me down and kneels in front of me.

Tears form in my eyes as I think of pleading to him again but in the end nothing comes to mind. Just because I am calm now, doesn't mean I will be when I have a clearer mind. I nod in understanding as I think, _Maybe there is more to this world. There is bound to be an unknown world, it's just a matter of finding it, intentionally or not._

"**You'll only remember having a normal walk home and getting home, feeling really tired so you went to bed early…don't look so sad Orihime…we may meet again. Goodbye," **He says as he looks me directly in the eyes.

As my eye lids close unwillingly, I see him bite his hand and move it towards me. Then, everything is forgotten.

**AN: So let me know what you think and sorry for having a cliffhanger as an ending for the first chapter of my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****thecrazygirlsnextdoor,**** I do appreciate your review but, for my fanfictions, I bold the dialogue to make it easy to read and distinguishable from the rest of the text in the story. No one has really complained about it but rather one person said they liked that I did that. Sorry if it makes it harder for you to read but I plan to keep it the same. Thank you, you 3 reviewers though. Enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2, Orihime's Point Of View

"**Ms. Inoue…Ms. Inoue!" **One of my students exclaim.

"**Hm? Yes, what is it Georg?" **I respond as I stand, in case he needs help with the assignment I had assigned earlier.

"**It's time to go…aren't you going to dismiss us?"**

"**Oh, yes, of course. Class, you're all free to go," **I say as I rub my temples gently and scold myself. That's the third time this week that I space out during class.

I hear a few of the girls whisper and giggle as they exit the room, **"Maybe she has boy trouble." "Well yeah, someone as beautiful as her has got to have a boyfriend or someone special."**

I smile and shake my head. _Me, beautiful and with a boyfriend? _That's what happens when you teach an English class to eleventh graders. Once the classroom is cleared, I grab my things and lock the classroom before heading out.

As I walk out through the entrance of the school, I bump into someone. I apologize, **"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I should pay more attention to where I'm looking."**

I look up and find myself looking at a tall, handsome man with spikey orange hair. I'm probably gawking at him but there's just something familiar about him. He seems to be observing me too though. Neither of us speaks for a good long minute. I finally ask, **"What are you doing here? You don't seem like a student…"**

"**Me? Of course I'm not a student. I'm the new teacher for the Human Anatomy class. I'm supposed to set up today so I can start teaching Monday," **He replies while continuing to eye me.

I begin to fidget with the hem of my shirt; old habits die hard. _What else do I ask him? I don't want to stop talking to him for some reason. _**"What about you? Are you a student?"**

I laugh lightly as I shake my head, **"I'm an English teacher here. I'm a bit too old to be a student."**

He chuckles but suddenly leans in, whispering in my ear, **"You could pass as a student, you're still very young and beautiful." **He then starts walking towards the classrooms, calling back to me, **"I guess I'll be seeing you around here starting Monday. I look forward to that."**

I'm not sure how to respond so I just look after him until his figure disappears behind the building's doors. I continue walking to my apartment but can't get that man out of my head.

He just seems so familiar…like I've met him before. _Oh, why didn't I ask for his name?! That could've helped me out a lot more._

Once I reach my apartment, I throw my bag on the sofa and walk into my bedroom. Then I collapse on my bed, face down. I stay like that for a few minutes before reaching under my pillow and pulling out a mysterious jacket.

It doesn't belong to me or anyone else who's been over in the past week. I just awoke last Sunday morning on my sofa with this jacket on me. It smells nice and sort of comforts me but also confuses me.

_Whose could it be? Why do I have it? Why was I even asleep on my sofa? _So many questions and no answers.

I groan in frustration as I bury my face in my blankets. Nothing has been making sense since last Saturday night! I'm trying to remember what happened but I only remember walking home, getting home and feeling tired, therefore falling asleep.

But I know something else must have happened because I keep having dreams about a man saving me. In those dreams, I call out a name but when I wake up I don't remember the name. Also, I have been daydreaming about beautiful brown colored eyes that turn into blood red colored eyes that are frightfully beautiful.

I get off my bed and go sit at the window. I need to relax and stop trying to think up crazy things that could've happened to me. I mean after all, human lives are boring. I sigh and look down at the street. I spot the orange haired man and freeze. I want to call out to him but why?

I'm not sure if he sensed me or if it was coincidence but he looks up in my direction. I stare back, my heart pounding very loudly and strongly against my chest. I can't take it anymore. I open the window and call down to him, **"Come on up!"**

He seems hesitant but nods and enters the building. _Wait I forgot to tell him what number I'm in. _I scramble off my bed and rush to the door. He's there already, I barely opened the door…how did he know where to go and how did he get here so quickly? "**Oh hey, I guess I don't have to knock."**

"**How did you know…?" **Is all I manage to let out.

"**Oh…umm…I asked the first person I saw…"**

"**I see," **I say even though I feel like he's lying. There's no point in making up an excuse to make him leave though, especially since I'm the one that invited him up. _What did I get myself into?_

"**Come in, I'll prepare something to eat," **I say while moving out of the way so he can enter.

He nods at me before entering, setting his briefcase down by the doorway. He introduces himself as he turns to face me, **"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way."**

_Ichigo…Kurosaki…? That name sounds so familiar…but why?! _I furrow my brows together and try to remember if I met anyone else with a similar name or if I met him before. My head begins to hurt as blurry images pop into my head. I grab my head and kneel on the floor, refraining from crying out in pain.

"**Orihime, what's wrong?!" **Ichigo asks worriedly as he kneels in front of me.

"**N-Nothing, I just…wait, how do you know my name?" **I ask as I look over at him.

Ichigo stiffens, as if he slipped up. The blurry images continue to replay in my head, only making my head hurt even more than it already does. Ichigo sighs and apologizes, **"I'm sorry, Orihime, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to reveal myself to you again…"**

"**What do you mean by reveal? What's going on, Ichigo? Why do you seem so familiar? Why does it feel like I've met you before?"**

"**Because you have. Look at me, Orihime." **I look over at him and freeze on the spot when I make eye contact with him. Those brown eyes…

Ichigo whispers, **"Remember now…what really happened Saturday night."**

I feel confused until the blurry images become clear in my mind. Ichigo saved me from two thugs who tried to kill me. Ichigo walked me home; I invited him in and then went to clean my wounds…and then Ichigo…

I look at him now that the rest of my memories have become clear. He's a…vampire.

**AN: Oh goodness, I'm sorry for ending it with another cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon. Tell me your thoughts and review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Guest****, ****More2life****, & ****racesa36****, thank you for your reviews I appreciate them greatly. ****Finely01****, I'll see if I can take it slow but I can't promise you anything but thank you as well. Anyway, here's this next chapter, enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3, Orihime's Point Of View

_Ichigo is a vampire? No way, they don't exist…they can't exist. But there is no denying that he drank my blood last Saturday night. _His eyes had turned the color of blood and I saw his fangs.

I look over at him and find him staring at me with a worried look. His eyes…_how can those beautiful, soft eyes turn into something that is almost demonic? _**"You're a vampire…?"**

Ichigo turns his face away from me and nods. I let go of my head and stand. He still doesn't turn to face me. I can't help but ask, **"Why do you turn away from me?"**

He sighs, **"I drank your blood…I could've killed you. I even told you that, that same night that I saved you…I'm surprised you aren't completely terrified of me right now."**

I extend my arm and almost place my hand on his shoulder, but I don't. **"I am a bit scared but…you did save my life, just like you said. I'm grateful for that, Ichigo."**

"**Dammit, Orihime," **Ichigo exclaims, turning around and grabbing me by the shoulders. He's being gentle, despite the fact that his scowl looks menacing. **"You're supposed to hate me. You're supposed to be scared of me. You're supposed to be trying to get away from me. You're supposed to give me a reason to erase your memory again and a reason to avoid you. But you aren't."**

I feel the muscles in my face relax as I realize what he is saying. Ichigo must have been rejected by the people he confided in. He's probably been alone for a long time. **"I can't hate someone who saved my life. And like I said, I am a bit scared but I can't stay away from you…I feel like I can trust you even if you drank my blood. Please, don't erase my memory again. I don't want to forget the man who saved my life."**

Ichigo lets go of my shoulders and looks down as if ashamed. I place both hands on either side of his face and gently lift his face so he can look me in the eye. He grabs both my hands with his but doesn't remove my hands. He whispers, **"You know you can't tell anyone."**

"**I won't…"**

"**I hope so because there are a few vampire hunters out there. Even though I don't really kill as much as other vampires…they're still after me."**

_He has killed people? No. Not him, not someone like him. He is much too kind and…_

I can't help but blurt out, **"You've killed people?" **My hands slide off of his face, leaving his hands to hold nothing.

"**I don't think you're ready for my story. You're much too kind and innocent to understand the nature of a vampire. Maybe in the future I can tell you without getting a response like that. See you Monday," **Ichigo says quietly.

With that said, he leaves. I stand there for a few minutes, processing what he said. I then realize how terrible I was to him. I was judging him without knowing anything about him. _I probably hurt him._ _Ugh! And here I was, talking about people rejecting him. That's just what I did._

_I need to go after him and apologize. Wait. I don't know where he lives. Good going, Orihime!_

I say aloud to no one in particular, **"I guess I have to wait until Monday to talk to him again. That's two whole days though. I can't wait that long to apologize." **I get up and go to my room. _I am going out, if I bump into him great, if not then…_

I shake my head and grab my purse; no time to think negatively. I spot the jacket I had left on the bed and remember that it's his. I look down and decide it matches fine with my outfit so I slip it on. I lock my apartment door and head out.

_Okay, this should be easy; spotting spikey orange hair can't be too hard in Karakura town. Unless, there isn't any spikey orange hair around to spot._

I try to act as nonchalant as possible as I look around. _If anyone asks, I'll say I'm window shopping. Why am I so desperate to find him? Why can't I just wait until Monday after school? No, I must do this now._

* * *

I let out a sigh of frustration as I sit on a park bench at the Karakura public park. I looked all evening and no sign of him. _I should just go home, it is getting pretty dark out._

I stand when someone from behind says, **"It must be a coincidence meeting you here."**

It's…him. I turn around and sure enough it's Ichigo. I try my hardest to keep from smiling as I try to speak, **"Ichigo…I…"**

He tilts his head slightly, waiting for me to continue. That doesn't help me though. It just makes him look much more attractive and makes me ten times more nervous. _Did I just say __**more**__ attractive?_

"**Yes, what is it Orihime?" **Ichigo asks as he walks up to me.

_Why is he getting closer? If he gets any closer he'll be able to hear my heartbeat for sure. _I stutter, **"I-I…I just came out here to get fresh air and…lucky me that I bumped into you because I wanted to t-tell you something."**

"**Does it have to do with my jacket that you're wearing?" **He asks with a smirk on his face.

"**Yes! Wait, no, I mean no. I mean…here let me take it off so I can give it to you," **I'm certain my face is redder than the red roses by the park bench by now.

Ichigo chuckles and holds my hands down before I can take off the jacket. **"It's fine, Orihime. Keep it. It looks better on you."**

"**Really…? I mean…I'll keep it only because you said I could."**_Is it possible that my face could have gotten redder just now?_

I look down at our hands. _Our hands, they're making contact. His hands are surprisingly warm._ I believe I surprise both of us when I suddenly say, **"Come over to my place. I didn't get to make food like I said I would when I invited you in earlier."**

"**I shouldn't," **He says, letting go of my hands.

"**Please? I'll even try to cook up something normal…" **_Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. I don't want to scare him off with my recipes._

"**That's not the problem…I just think…we shouldn't be so close. I could end up doing or saying something that either scares or disgusts you."**

"**Don't say that…I didn't mean to react the way I did earlier. I was just being ignorant…I was wondering if you'd forgive me for that?"**

Ichigo looks at me with a surprised look. I bite my lip nervously as I wait for a response. **"I accept your apology but maybe I can visit you next weekend or this Sunday."**

"**Why not tonight…?" **I must sound desperate by now.

He stiffens and looks away from me. **"You won't like the answer."**

"**Tell me…you can tell me," **I can't help but insist.

Ichigo leans in and whispers in my ear, **"I feed once or twice a week…on human blood. Tonight is the night. Normally I can hold it off but I'm very thirsty tonight."**

His response doesn't scare or disgust me. It's understandable. He is a vampire after all. What did happen, though, is that I felt…jealous; imagining him drinking from other women's necks. It angers me, thinking that he will drink from another woman's neck.

I do not want him to.

"**Drink from me," **I whisper back. I feel him tense up, as if he wasn't expecting this answer from me. I whisper again, **"Come back to my place and…drink from me."**

"**Orihime…"**

I look up at him and smile. I am afraid and I know he knows that but I don't want him to go to other people for something that I find intimate. Maybe I'm being childish but…I just can't let him go to other people for this.

It seems as if he has agreed because he lets me lead him back to my apartment.

**AN: I hope this isn't considered a cliffhanger because that would just suck. Three cliffhangers in a row?! Anyway, please review and stuff:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I appreciate the reviews from all you lovely reviewers! I hope this chapter comes out okay too. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4, Orihime's Point Of View

I chew my food slowly as I watch Ichigo eat. He isn't making any faces and he seems fine with the dish I prepared. However, it is an awkward dinner for both of us because I can't bring myself to ask any questions about his vampirism and he hasn't even looked over at me since we got here.

As I clear the table he asks quietly, **"Why?"**

I set the plates down slowly, so I don't drop them and break them. I pretend that I don't know what he's talking about, **"Why what?"**

I walk to the opening that separates the kitchen from the living room, keeping my back to him. I can't look at him right now, not when I feel so nervous. **"Why are you going to let me feed on you? I might not be able to stop, your blood tastes really good compared to other people's blood. Besides, I usually don't stick to drinking from the same person…"**

My heart beats loudly as I try to think of an excuse but I can't. **"I…just don't want you to go to other people for something like this…"**

Suddenly, he has me pressed up against the wall; one hand over mine and the other moving my hair out of the way. My heartbeat slows as his mouth nears my neck. **"Go ahead," **I whisper, encouraging him to drink without remorse or regret.

I can feel his teeth sink into my flesh, it's painful but the way he's holding me kind of feels good…_What am I thinking?_

His teeth are no longer sunk into my neck. I feel his tongue clean up any blood that might've trickled down and then he slowly releases his hold on me. I try to act calm, even if I ache for him to hold me again. Ichigo apologizes, **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drink from you all of a sudden. It's just, the scent of your blood is alluring…"**

"**Ichigo, it's okay. I know you said you don't stick to drinking from one person but…I would be okay with you drinking from me…whenever you got thirsty."** _What am I saying? Why am I saying this?_

"**I can't do that," **He says moving away from me. I turn around and grab his sleeve; I can't bring myself to grab his hand. _I wonder, constantly, how he can grab mine without much thought; making contact with him drives me crazy._ He looks back at me and sighs, **"I can't…I don't want to use you and it could get dangerous."**

"**I trust you."**

"**You shouldn't."**

"**But I do."**

"**Orihime…please don't look at me with those eyes; it makes it harder for me to say no. Don't you understand, I can lose control and kill you, or a vampire hunter could notice those bite marks on you…"**

_Marks? Now that I think about it, what happened to my wounds from last Saturday night? _I ask, changing the subject, **"What happened to my wounds from last Saturday night?"**

"**I…gave you some of my blood to heal you," **Ichigo says, turning his face away from me once again.

"**You say it like it's a bad thing. I mean, can't you just heal these marks then?" **I ask, letting go of his sleeve, becoming relieved when he doesn't walk away.

"**It can be a bad thing…if you were to die with my blood in your system, you'd become a vampire. By now, you probably don't have any of my blood left in your system anymore, which is good."**

_Me become a vampire? Just by having his blood in my system?_ **"I can't deny that it's a dangerous possibility but…I…would still prefer if you drank from me whenever you felt thirsty."**

_That's not at all what I was planning to say. I wanted to say something else, something about being with him; but saying something like that is crazy as well. I barely know his name and I would never fall for someone who has killed, yet…I feel like I can't stay away from him._

"**Darn it, Orihime. I told you not to look at me like that…alright but…I did warn you," **Ichigo groans as he bites his hand and offers it to me. I hesitate for a second before taking his hand and covering the small bite with my mouth.

I drink slowly, unsure of what to expect. It doesn't taste bad but it doesn't taste good either. I pull away when his free hand touches the side of my neck. I look up and see that he is staring at me with a curious look.

My face feels warm…_I'm blushing?! _I make eye contact with him and freeze. Those brown eyes of his, so soft, so sweet, like chocolate; they stare back at me with such intensity. He blinks once, I blink twice. _Why do I feel like I have been put under a spell? I can't think clearly with his chocolate orbs focusing on me like that._

Suddenly, I feel something on my lips. I glance down and see his thumb wiping away the blood from my lips. _How am I refraining from kissing him right now?_ I glance back up and find that he's staring at my…lips. _Well obviously, he's wiping away the blood. It's not like he wants to kiss me too, right?_

I almost grab his face and pull him into a kiss, the only thing that stops me is the knock at the front door. We both tense up and look in the direction of the door. **"I recognize that scent…" **Ichigo says as I begin to walk toward the door.

He grabs my wrist and whispers when I look back at him confused like, **"The person at the door is a vampire hunter. You can't say anything about me or act like I'm anything more than a human. He knows there's a vampire in this town but he doesn't know who the vampire is. Even though he's been tracking me for a whole year, he's never seen my face."**

"**What? Why is he tracking you?" **I whisper back as another knock at the door is heard.

"**They track any vampire, innocent or not. This one is obsessed with catching me though, I'll give you a full back story later. Right now just…"**

I nod, understanding what he's trying to say. _Okay, let's see who this vampire hunter is._ Ichigo stands a few feet behind me as I open the door. I am shocked.

_How can this person be a vampire hunter? I've known him since high school and never did I imagine that he could be a part of this unknown world._

"**Uryuu?" **I ask with worry as he smiles lightly at me.

**AN: Since the beginning I planned to make Uryuu the vampire hunter, since in the anime, Uryuu and Ichigo are supposed to be enemies and all that stuff but they still are friends. No Aizen in this story because he's much too complex and, I feel, overused like one of the reviewers said. Anyway, sorry about the short, (crappy) chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****Guest****, I appreciate your reviews a great deal, sorry if I constantly put myself down but sometimes I do feel like my updates aren't so good but I'm really glad you like my stories. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5, Ichigo's Point Of View

I watch the scene unfold before me and can't help but feel the slightest pang of jealousy. Even if her voice sounded worried when she first said his name, now it sounds full of joy as they continue to converse.

_But, what kind of joy? Joy towards a friend or towards a lover? _I grit my teeth and attempt to remain calm. _Why am I even thinking that? This woman isn't anything to me…_Yet, I cringe every time she laughs and smiles while talking to him. And I feel…like I want to take her away from here. Somewhere, where it can just be the two of us.

This time I pinch myself to stop the thoughts. I focus on their conversation instead. This 'Uryuu' is asking if she's alright and if she's seen or noticed anything weird here since the past week. Then comes the question, **"Who is that?"**

I look him in the eyes as Orihime says as calmly as she can, **"Oh…this is my new friend, Ichigo. He's the new human anatomy teacher at Karakura high. I invited him over for dinner."**

"**Ichigo, huh? I'm Uryuu, an old friend of Orihime's," **He says, without breaking eye contact.

I can feel the scowl on my face deepen as that last part runs through my head. _An old friend? Then why are you acting so protective of her? _**"I see," **I say as I fold my arms across my chest.

Orihime breaks the tension after a full minute of awkward silence, **"So, Uryuu…is that all you came to tell me? Or was there something else you needed to tell me?"**

"**No, that was all. I'll be seeing you around, take care." **He says to Orihime, waving goodbye and leaving after sending one last glare my way.

Orihime closes her front door and looks at me apologetically, trying to lighten the mood, **"Sorry about that. But don't worry, he's always this serious until you get to know him some more. Don't scowl so much, it'll become permanent."**

I huff and turn my face away from Orihime. **"Did I do something wrong?"**

My heart aches at how sad she sounds. I apologize quickly as I rest my hands on her shoulders, **"N-No…you were perfect…"**

_Just exactly what am I trying to get across to her here? _I mentally face palm as I add on, **"You didn't give information out. Thank you."**

"**It was no big deal…" **She says as she blushes.

_Why does she blush so much around me? Not to mention, I almost kissed her. The only thing that stopped me was that vampire hunter showing up out of the blue. These are all bad signs though. I can't possibly…be interested in her. I vowed to never fall for anyone, especially a human, again._

I remove my hands from her shoulders and say, **"Well, it's getting late. I should get going. See you at the school on Monday."**

"**Wait!" **She exclaims, grabbing my sleeve again. _Why can't she just grab my hand?_

I look back at her and wait for her to continue speaking. **"I-I was just wondering…if y-you'd come over again and t-tell me more about yourself and being a v-vampire," **She stutters while looking at the floor.

A small smile forms on my face as I sigh in defeat. **"Alright…next Saturday I'll come over then."**

"**Really? T-Thank you, Ichigo. I guess I'll see you Monday then…" **Orihime says while letting go of my sleeve. Suddenly, the scent of her blood changes. It's no longer a scent that allures me…it's as if she's become saddened in this short moment.

_What could've happened? I can't ask her about it because then I'd just end up spending more time here. _I simply nod my head at her and leave her apartment. I must put off my feelings for this woman. They're just a phase; eventually I'll feel no attraction to her.

When I reach my own apartment, I fall face down on my bed. _What a long day it's been. And I still can't get Orihime out of my head. Ever since last Saturday night…ever since I drank her blood. It's like I tasted something different in her blood, like her feelings or something._

It would explain why her blood tastes better than other peoples, but what kind of feelings was she feeling at that moment that she was feeling tonight? I exclaim to nobody, **"Argh! None of this makes any sense! Why am I thinking about her so much?! She's supposed to be just another human that I saved and then left behind as I continued to wander around. But no! Instead I get a stupid job here in this town just because I can't get her out of my head!"**

I get up only to lie down in a more comfortable position. I look up at the ceiling and think through everything that's happened but nothing gives me the answer that I want. Eventually, I just fall asleep.

* * *

I awake with a jolt. Of all things to dream…why about _her_? I groan and rub my eyes and forehead as I sit up and look at my alarm clock. _It hasn't gone off yet…oh right, no alarm on Saturday's and Sunday's._ It's only six o'clock as well.

"**Might as well burn off all this energy I have," **I mumble to myself as I get up and get ready for a morning jog. Usually I use up all my energy by staying up at night and looking out for burglars or anyone else that can bring harm but lately, I've only been doing it a couple times a week. Maybe I should stop for a while. At least until I figure out the schedule of that vampire hunter and if there is more of them around.

I head for the Karakura public park to start my morning run after I get ready.

When I reach the track that the park has, I see someone with a hood who also appears to be doing their morning run. _At least, it's only one person and not a lot more._

I start at a slow pace but then quicken it when I near the other person. Maybe I can pass them and then slow down when I'm far away enough. Before I can pass the person though, they pick up their pace and go a few feet ahead of me.

I grit my teeth and quicken my pace a bit more as well, no way are they going to beat me. We stay at the same speed for a while before I pass them. However, when I pass them, I catch a familiar scent. I stop in my tracks, but I guess it was sudden because the other runner bumps into me and knock me over.

We both groan, even though I took more of the impact and even though they fell on top of me. I still ask worriedly, **"Are you alright?"**

"**Yes…I'm sorry. I didn't think you were going to stop so suddenly. I wasn't even sure if it was you at first until you caught up to me every time I ran ahead. Did I hurt you, Ichigo?"**

I almost don't hear her because I'm too focused on her perfect, luscious, pink lips. I feel like biting on them gently. I clear my throat as I respond, **"It's okay, I'm fine, Orihime. I'm glad you're okay too. I didn't know you were a morning runner though."**

"**Hehe…not really. Just on the weekends if I'm not too tired," **She says as she puts a hand on the back of her head. I smile at her but then am distracted again when I realize she's still on me. _Oh what a perfect setting this is for me to kiss her…no! Not this again!_

**AN: Well, I'm ending it here. I do apologize if Ichigo is OOC. Anyway, I hope this is an okay chapter, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so um, yes there will be more of Ichigo's past revealed throughout the chapters, I'm still not sure what his past is exactly. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6, Orihime's Point Of View

I laugh nervously as I think of how lazy and childish I must sound to him. I lower my hand and look at him. _Why is he staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?_

My thought process freezes as he cups my face gently. I stare back at him with wide eyes. My heart is beating like crazy, not because I am afraid, but because I am nervous. I bite my lower lip to keep from saying something stupid.

"**I don't…understand…" **Ichigo murmurs as his thumb strokes my cheek gently.

"**What…don't you understand?" **I whisper after freeing my lip from my teeth.

"**Your heart is beating like crazy but I know it's not because you're afraid…" **He murmurs once again while looking from my eyes to my lips repeatedly.

I bite on my lip again, refraining from saying anything. If I speak again…I'm sure I'll say something crazy. _But why is this man driving me so crazy? I barely know him and…I want to know more about him._

Suddenly his eyes turn red…so frightfully beautiful. _Wait, why did they change color? _That's when I taste a salty taste on my lips. I guess I must have bit my lips too roughly to make them bleed. I begin to apologize, **"I'm bleeding. I'm so sorry, Ich-"**

I am cut off abruptly when he takes my lower lip into his mouth. My eyes widen, my hearts skips a beat and my mind goes ballistic. I know he is just doing this because of my blood but he's being so gentle and treating this like a kiss. His tongue runs over my lower lip several times before he pulls his lips away from mine.

My forefinger traces my lower lip as I try my hardest not to pull Ichigo back in for a real kiss. **"Orihime, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," **Ichigo says he lays all the way back against the ground.

I frown at him before reassuring him, **"It's fine, I told you that you could drink from me whenever…and…"**

Ichigo pulls me down against his chest suddenly. **"W-What are you doing?"**

"**Sorry to surprise you, but that vampire hunter is watching us. I need to make this look like a normal scene so he doesn't suspect that I only did that to take your blood."**

"**Normal…scene?" **I ask, dumbfounded. I'm so lost in his movements and eyes that have returned to a beautiful brown, that I have no clue what he's talking about.

Ichigo looks at me apologetically before whispering, **"I'm going to kiss you and give you my blood at the same time. I know the small bite on your lip can heal easily on its own but the vampire hunter can suspect that's the reason why I took your lip in my mouth earlier."**

I nod, unable to speak. Well, more like because I am at a loss for words because I'm getting really nervous. _He's going to kiss me? _He chuckles lightly before connecting our lips, **"Your heart is beating like crazy again…I wish I knew why."**

_Because of you, Ichigo._

This time, my eyes don't widen, instead they close slowly as his tongue enters my mouth. I taste blood, but not my blood. It must be his; he probably grazed his tongue against his fangs. _Does this mean that the kiss is almost over?_

Ichigo pulls away slowly and looks at me. He lifts his hand and lets his forefinger trace my lower lip. He smiles and pulls me back into another kiss. I don't expect it but I let it happen. _What else can I do though? I want him to continue kissing me._

He pulls away again, this time apologizing while sitting the both of us up, **"Argh! I'm sorry for that Orihime…there was no need for the second kiss…I got carried away."**

I stand and dust off my sweatpants as he stands. **"Oh…as long as things are cleared and look normal…" **I say, avoiding saying that I am fine with it, even though I am.

"**W-Would you l-like to come over, I-Ichigo?" **I ask while looking down with a blushing face.

"**I don't think that's a good idea. I mean…I just…What I mean to say, is that, if we are pretending to be new found friends then maybe I shouldn't visit you until next weekend," **Ichigo finishes with no more trouble in his voice. It's almost cold, his tone of voice.

"**Oh, I understand. I guess I'll see you Monday," **I respond quietly as I begin to walk in the direction of my apartment.

Suddenly, he comes up behind me and grabs both my hands, interlacing his fingers with mine. I stiffen as he rests his chin on my shoulder. **"What is it?" **I ask nervously.

"**You looked so sad as you walked away, Orihime. For some reason…that hurt me. Don't look so sad. I'm sure I'll see you Monday but maybe we'll continue to bump into each other throughout the weekend. And even if we don't, we still have plenty of time to see each other during non-school hours," **Ichigo whispers in my ear.

I nod my head and expect him to walk away but he doesn't. I'm about to ask him if something is wrong but suddenly I spot Uryuu walking towards us. I whisper quickly, **"What do I say this time? Or what do I do?"**

"**Just act casual. My teeth aren't really anywhere near your neck. I'm simply resting my chin on your shoulder."**

By the time Uryuu reaches us, Ichigo has managed to calm me by squeezing my hand gently a number of times. He stands straight but remains behind me as Uryuu glares behind me. I sweat drop and ask as casually as I can, **"So, Uryuu…I didn't know you woke up early to walk the track."**

"**I recently got into it, morning exercises and all. It's good to stay healthy. What I didn't know, is that you were a morning person…or that you had such an intimate relationship with…Ichigo was it?" **Uryuu responds while looking down at my hands.

I feel my cheeks burn as I slowly pull my hands away from Ichigo's hands. **"I-I don't…not really. He was just making sure I was okay because I bumped into him while running and knocked him over, as well as myself."**

"**So the both of you happened to be running out here at the same time?"**

Ichigo responds before I can, **"She was already here when I arrived. Besides, since when is it a crime to jog in the morning?"**

Before I can intervene, Uryuu responds and further upsets Ichigo. They continue bickering back and forth like little kids. I sigh and sweat drop as I think of a way to get out of this mess.

**AN: I feel like the ending is not so good but…please review. I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for your reviews! They mean so much to me:) I do a lot of time skips just to warn you…I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7, Orihime's Point Of View

"**Alright class, you are all dismissed. Have a nice and safe weekend," **I say cheerily as I dismiss the students.

I hear a few girls gossip as I gather my things. **"She sure seems a lot happier than last week." "Yeah. She must have a boyfriend by now if she's this happy." **I shake my head, thinking, _I don't have a boyfriend. I just happen to know someone who changed my life._

It's been a week since our little run in with Uryuu but things seem to be going smoothly. Ichigo hasn't drunken my blood since that…'kiss'. We see each other at school and sit next to each other in the staff's lounge during lunch hour.

Occasionally, we bumped into each other during non-school hours but that's about it. I couldn't bring myself to invite him over again. What did happen is that, Ichigo had asked last night if he could walk me home. I'm hoping to get the nerve to invite him in once we reach the apartment building.

By the time I reach the entrance of the school, my hands hurt from gripping the handle of my bag so tightly. _Why am I acting like this? I'm not in high school anymore! I should be calm._

I sigh and loosen my grip on my bag. Suddenly, my bag is gone from my hands. I stare blankly at my hands as I try to think about what happened. I look forward and find a man's chest. I look up and find Ichigo smirking at me.

I feel my cheeks burn as I reach for my bag, **"I can carry that myself…"**

"**I know you can, but what would you think of my manners if I didn't carry your bag for you?" **Ichigo jokes as he lifts my bag higher up.

I stand on my tip toes but it's pointless. Ichigo is very tall, there's no way I can get my bag back from him when he's holding it so high up. I try anyway.

I jump up a few times, accidentally rubbing my chest against his in the process but at the moment I don't think much of it. I feel him stiffen as he reassures me, **"Orihime, it's fine. Let me carry it for you. You just lead the way to your apartment."**

"**Oh alright," **I say with a pout, turning to lead the way.

I freeze on the spot when he grabs my arm though. I turn around and look at him as I ask, **"What is it?"**

Ichigo lets go of my arm and puts his forefinger under my chin and his thumb on my chin, gently rubbing it. **"I'll admit you look cute while pouting but you look much prettier when you smile…"**

My cheeks are burning. I don't know what to say. I'm not even sure he meant to say that. **"Not again…Orihime, I'm sorry for saying that…" **Ichigo apologizes as he removes his hand from my chin.

I debate whether I should try to say it's fine or just change the subject. **"Well…my apartment is this way." **I mentally smack my forehead as I think of how rude I sounded. It's painfully awkward the whole walk home so I have trouble asking him to come in when we arrive to the building. **"Well…here we are," ** I say while laughing nervously.

"**Yeah, here you go," **Ichigo says quietly as he hands me my bag. I begin to take it but stop midway so we're still both holding onto it. He looks at me curiously as I mumble hoping he hears but at the same time doesn't, **"Want to come inside?"**

"**Sure," **He responds. I panic and almost ask again but then I realize I'd look foolish. He lets go of my bag and follows me once I start walking to my apartment.

I must be nervous because I can't get the key in the lock. My hands are so shaky that I end up dropping the key. **"I'm sorry this is taking so long…"**

I pick up the key and attempt to get in the lock again. I sigh in frustration when suddenly my hands feel warm. I look down at my hand and see that Ichigo is holding it with his own. He whispers, **"Orihime, your hands are freezing, no wonder you can't get the door open. I'll help you." **He guides my hand and gets the key in the lock. Then he turns it gently so the door can get unlocked.

After that, he guides my hand to take out the key before letting it go and opening the door for me. I walk in tensely as I look at my hand that's holding the key. Ichigo closes the door behind him and sets his briefcase down before closing the distance between us.

I almost gasp but manage to hold it back by clutching onto my key more tightly. He looks at me with those soft brown eyes of his and I begin to feel warm inside. He takes both my hands into his while whispering, **"Let me warm your hands up."**

I don't speak. I don't move. I just stare into his eyes as my hands warm up through his warmth. _How does he do this? How does this man drive me so crazy with a single look, with a single touch…why do I feel this way around him? I want him to…be mine. But I could never tell him something like this._

_I still don't know him enough. He's a vampire, for crying out loud! And…why would someone like him, like someone like me? Just because I feel this way, doesn't mean he will._

I see his lips move but hear nothing. I blink several times before asking him to repeat himself. He chuckles lightly as he says, **"I think it's time that I tell you more about being a vampire. And maybe…about my past."**

"**What…really? Are you just going to tell me things or can I ask…?" **I ask as curiosity fills my mind. I can learn more about what it's like to be a vampire and…more about Ichigo himself. I will learn more about this unknown world of vampires and of...that man's life and possibly heart.

**AN: Was this chapter okay? I feel it was maybe…repetitive, boring? I don't know. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, no reviews for my previous chapter but I feel like writing so I'm updating anyways. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8, Ichigo's Point Of View

Orihime seems excited to finally learn more about vampirism. I smile warmly at her as she goes to prepare some tea, calling back to me, **"You can go wait in the living room!"**

"**Alright," **I respond as I slip my shoes off and walk toward her living room. I sigh as I take a seat on the couch. I look at one of the throw pillows and remember that this is the couch I had set her on before replacing her memory. _Replacing her memory; _I think about this again.

I've been thinking about it since the past weekend but I can't bring myself to do it again, messing with her thoughts. I don't want her to forget me. I don't want to leave her but…I should. I'm not good for her and she can't be any good to me…She'll just end up being like _her_, won't she?

_She can't possibly remain this kind towards me for much longer. Once I start speaking of my past…she'll hate me for sure._

"**Sorry to keep you waiting, Ichigo. Would you like anything to eat or are you fine with just tea?" **Orihime asks as she sets down a tray with two cups of tea on the small table in front of the couch.

"**I'm good with the tea, but thanks. So, is there anything you'd like to know specifically?" **I reply as I take one of the cups. I take a small sip while taking a peak at Orihime from the corner of my eyes.

All of a sudden I can't swallow. She looks…cute while pondering, her finger on her chin. I manage to gulp down the small amount of tea as she asks, **"Oh yeah, if your blood can heal me then why did you have to give me more when I was bleeding from my lip. I mean I took some the night before so shouldn't I still have had some the following morning?"**

I nod, explaining, **"Yes, you would still have my blood in your system but it won't heal any new wounds. That's why I had to give you more of my blood the following morning."**

"**I see," **She says with an interested tone as she thinks of another question. **"Do you have any type of 'super' powers? Is that whole garlic, holy water and cross thing real? Can you…die?"**

"**Well, I have super speed if that's what you want to call it. I heal quickly, hence why my blood is able to heal your wounds and I guess I have super strength and hearing. Garlic and religious items don't affect my species. And yes…as in we can be killed. There's a number of ways to prevent our healing process from saving us but three main ways to kill us are: a stake through the heart, ripping our hearts out, literally, or chopping our heads off."**

I realize how gory that last part must have sounded and am about to apologize to her when she asks quietly, **"So…that's how vampire hunters kill vampires?"**

_If they don't torture us first! _I refrain from saying that and instead nod. Suddenly, she's right next to me and leans her face close to mine as she exclaims, **"But they don't kill without investigating right? I mean…they make sure that these vampires are bad ones, right? They wouldn't kill someone like you…"**

I avert my gaze from hers, apologizing, **"I'm sorry but that's not how it works. Their mission is to kill any vampire they encounter, whether evil or good. That's why you can't tell anyone anything."**

"**Even Uryuu…?" **Orihime asks as she lowers her head. I feel terrible so I tell her what I know as I embrace her, **"From what I've seen and heard, he's only killed bad vampires. Luckily no good ones have crossed his path yet."**

"**What about you…you said he's been tracking you for a year," **She speaks into my chest and grips my shirt tightly.

"**I guess this is where I begin to speak of my past." **I release Orihime, stand and walk out to the balcony of her apartment. I hear her almost silent footsteps approach me as a soft breeze begins.

"**I was framed…by the one who turned me. By the one whom I trusted and…loved at some point."**

"**Framed? The one you…loved?" **She asks in a small whisper. I tense at her small questions because she sounds hurt; _but why?_

I nod and further explain, **"I was twenty five when I met her. She seemed like any other girl with a hint of a rebel. She caught my attention and we started dating not long after we met. After a year she told me about her being a vampire. I didn't believe her until she drank my blood suddenly."**

Orihime is standing next to me now. Looking up at the sky while I look down at the ground. I continue, **"I didn't want her to drink my blood, because I felt used…but she forced me to let her by compelling me. Compulsion is basically what I did to you to replace your memory. Anyway, another year passed and she…turned me…forcefully as well."**

"**What? Forcefully?" **Orihime asks as she looks over at me for confirmation.

I nod once again as I look back at her and tell her, **"She gave me her blood and snapped my neck to turn me. When I came to, memories filled my head. I remembered everything she made me forget or agree to. It's something that happens when you turn because a vampire can't be compelled by another vampire."**

Orihime sobs and that's when I notice the tears flowing from her eyes. I place my hands on her shoulders and ask worriedly, **"Are you okay? Did something happen?"**

"**I'm sorry…but it hurts to think that someone you loved…could hurt you so much," **She says between small sobs. I feel the muscles in my face relax as I let her words process in my head. She feels sorry for me…she is hurting for me? _Why? Never have I met anyone so kind._

"**It's alright…I'm slowly getting over it. But I guess that wasn't the worst part. I still didn't _hate_ her; not until I reached the place she told me to meet her in, in the middle of a forest at night. When I reached the location, there was three dead people, all drained of blood…I wanted to help so I kneeled by them and checked for a pulse, that's when two vampire hunters showed up.**

**I tried explaining to them but they wouldn't listen. They began to attack me and…I had to fight back." **She looks at me as realization hits her. She shakes her head as I continue, **"Uryuu showed up when I sent the final blow to those other two. He didn't attack me so I ran. That's when I found _her_ and demanded an explanation."**

I let go of Orihime and huff to myself as I finish, **"She said I was only a pawn in her game. A bunch of hunters have been after her and she needed them to find a new target. So she used me, turned me and framed me. I would blame her for what I did to those other two but…that was all me for not thinking of a way to run or simply knock them out. I had no reason to kill them..."**

"**How can you blame yourself, Ichigo?!" **Orihime demands for an answer, yet doesn't let me speak. She grabs my face and makes me look at her.

I become upset when I see that tears still fall from her eyes. **"Ichigo, listen, actually listen to me. You shouldn't blame yourself for something like this. You weren't experienced at being a vampire yet and…you aren't a bad person. you tried to save people that were drained of their blood and you tried to explain that to the hunters...but _they _wouldn't listen."**

"**Orihime…I appreciate your kind words but…you don't have to say this. I won't do anything to you if you tell me what you're really thinking. No matter how kind you are, there has to be a part of you that hates me for what I've done...for what I am."**

"**Don't say that! I know what I'm saying. It's what I want to say. I could never hate you, Ichigo. You saved me and…came into my life."**

"**What…" **I don't know what to say to her last words. _What does she mean by I came into her life. She's glad that she met me?_** "O-Orihime, what are you saying?"**

"**I know that you've been hurt and I can't imagine you being okay anytime soon but if you'd allow…I'd like to be there for you whenever I could. As a friend or possibly more."**

I rest my hands on her waist and begin to lean in. I stop when I hear her heart rate increase. I apologize, **"I'm sorry for that…I can't always hold back."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, being a vampire means everything is heightened. You feel things more deeply and strongly. As well as having a beastly nature. Whether it's violence or lust that's present, it's harder to control the stronger the feeling. What I'm feeling is more than lust though…"**

"**You feel something towards me?" **She asks as she lets her hands slide down to my shoulders. I nod. Unable to confirm what I mean through words.

_What am I doing? Am I really saying this to her after telling her about my past? I still feel panged by what happened yet I want to…be with this woman. Why am I so willing to take a chance with her? Why do I trust her so much?_

**AN: I guess I'll end this here. Let me know if there's something I should explain in more detail. Please review (this chapter and the previous one).**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to study for the driving test since I failed it. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 9, Orihime's Point Of View

_Am I really confessing to him? Do I really feel something for him? Does he? That's the important question now._

"**Eh? You feel something towards me?" **I ask as I let my hands slide down to his shoulders. He nods as if he can't use words to confirm what he's saying.

Before I can respond, I see a flash of regret in his eyes. I remove my hands from his body and whisper, **"You don't have to lie. I won't tell anyone about you or hate you if you don't feel the same way I do."**

"**No, Orihime. That's not it. I just…I'm not sure I can…I don't know if I'll be able to give you what you deserve. I'm not a regular human. I can't assure you that I won't drink anybody else's blood or that…I can control myself around you," **He responds as he stands, extending his arm to help me up.

I look at him curiously as I take his hand and stand up. _How can he be so hard on himself when he is so thoughtful? _**"Ichigo, stop being so hard on yourself! Don't you think I know what I'm getting into? I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices based off of what I see fit. I know the risk I'm taking and I'm willing to take it because I want to be with you…I don't know how to stay away from you anymore."**

Ichigo groans as he pulls me closer to him, **"Why must you be so stubborn, woman? You make it harder and harder to resist you. I just can't resist you any longer."**

He leans in slowly, giving me one last chance to neglect him. I don't. I can't. I can't hold back my feelings for him anymore. I place my hands on his face and lean in the rest of the way. I can tell by his hesitancy that he is holding back, being cautious.

I'm not sure why but I don't want him to hold back. My hands slide down to his shoulders as I think of a way to let him know that he doesn't have to hold back. _I got it…I think._

I hesitantly let my tongue slide into his mouth. He grunts and suddenly his tongue pushes mine back. I feel my face grow hot as I think about what we're doing. Not counting what happened at the park, this would be my first kiss. I blush even more so at the thought.

Our lips are no longer connected. He had pulled away to give me time to fill my lungs with air. We're both breathing hard but his breathing goes back to normal a lot quicker than mine. He's staring at me, waiting for me to say or do something. _But what can I do?_

_There's no way I can start to lean in. But if I say something, I could ruin the mood or moment or whatever. What do I do?_

I begin to feel hot and nervous so I slip off my jacket and drop it next to me. That's when I remember what he said about his emotions being heightened, especially violence and...lust. I look over at him as he kisses me again, this time pressing me up against the wall. I moan into his mouth as he holds me up, helping me wrap my legs around his waist.

I begin to breathe heavily once he pulls away and starts kissing my neck. Ichigo's hand begins to slide under my shirt but he suddenly stops. He sets me down gently while apologizing, **"I'm sorry, Orihime."**

Before I can reassure him, he's gone. I'm left dumfounded by the wall that separates my living room and balcony. I feel tears form in my eyes. I shake my head, speaking aloud, **"Why am I upset? It's not like I wanted to go that far…"**

I lean against the wall and look up at the moon. _Why were you sorry, Ichigo? You did nothing wrong. _A tear falls slowly as I hear a knock at the door. _Ichigo?_

I wipe away the tear as I rush to the door. I open it and feel the disappointment on my face. **"What's wrong, Orihime. Were you expecting someone else?"**

"**Huh? Oh, no. Why don't you come in, Uryuu," **I say as I quickly plaster a smile on my face.

"**Okay…" **Uryuu says a bit timidly.

When he enters the living room he spots the two tea cups at the small table. **"Is someone else here? Or did you have a visitor earlier?"**

"**Oh that…um…Ichigo was here for a while but he went home a bit before you got here," **I say as truthfully as I can.

I notice he's looking at my neck so I begin to panic. _Did Ichigo bite me? Did I not feel it? Are there obvious vampire bite marks that Uryuu will recognize? _I can't help but ask, **"W-What is it? Is there something on me?"**

Uryuu blushes as he explains, **"N-No, I was just wondering what your relationship with Ichigo is."**

This time I blush as I respond, **"Oh. Honestly, I don't know. I mean…I thought we felt the same thing but then…it could be too soon."**

"**It's alright, Orihime. You don't have to explain something personal. Anyway, I should get going. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."**

"**Thanks Uryuu. I'll be seeing you around," **I say to him as I walk him to the entrance and open the door.

We're both surprised to see Ichigo standing there. I can't utter a word for a while even though he isn't looking at me, he's looking at Uryuu. Before they can break out into an argument like at the park, I manage to ask, **"Ichigo, what are you doing here?"**

"**Do you not want me here?" **Ichigo asks with a saddened look, ignoring Uryuu now.

"**It's not that…it's just…" **Uryuu frowns at us before excusing himself, sending one final glare in Ichigo's direction.

"**Can I come in?" **He asks nervously.

I nod before turning around, remembering something, **"Wait in the living room, I have to check something."**

I walk into the bathroom, turn the lights on and walk up to the mirror. I look at my neck, where Ichigo was kissing and gasp. It's not a bite mark, not really…it's a…hickey.

I gulp rather loudly as I continue to stare at it. _Ichigo did this. That's why Uryuu asked what my relationship with him was. _I groan and cover my face with my hands. **"What's wrong?"**

I jump slightly at the sound of his voice. I turn around and cover both sides of my neck as I try to explain, **"N-Nothing. Everything is fine."**

Ichigo walks up to me then and grabs my hands with his. I gulp again, embarrassed to let him see what I was fussing about. He pulls my hands away gently and looks at the mark he left on my neck. I look up at him and find him smirking.

I am confused but also attracted. _Why does he have to look attractive all the time?_

**AN: I hope this chapter came out good. I'm sorry if their relationship is going fast but I don't think I can take things slow with them. Anyway, please review. (****Guest****, thank you so much for your recent review, you always manage to inspire me when I have no inspiration). P.S., I'll answer some of your questions if I can in the next update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****Guest****, thank you again for your long review; I am not sure who to make the evil ex-girlfriend. I might make an OC unless you have suggestions? But I don't want it to be Rukia. (Are all 'Guests' the same reviewers? It's hard to tell, sorry). Anyway, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 10, Orihime's Point Of View

I feel my face grow hot as I continue to look at him smirking. His thumb gently runs over the area where the hickey is. _I do not know how I am managing to keep this calm right now._

_Breathe, Orihime, breathe. _I'm about to let out a sigh when suddenly he covers my mouth with his. I am taken aback for a moment but eventually kiss him back.

Ichigo rips my blouse off, revealing my tank top. He pulls back to turn me around and to start kissing my neck and shoulder. I groan lightly as he continues to kiss my shoulder. I feel his hand linger by the straps.

He gently pulls down the left strap of my tank top and bra while murmuring above my shoulder, **"I'm sorry Orihime…"**

His teeth suddenly sink into my flesh. I gasp out as he bites down and begins to suck my blood. It feels more painful than when he drinks from my neck. I reach my hand back and slightly run my hand through his hair, strangely making the pain more bearable. I feel his tongue against my bare shoulder then, meaning he is done.

I am caught off guard when he pulls me back into a kiss. Halfway through, I taste his blood. _His blood?! _When Ichigo pulls away, I rush back to the mirror and look at my neck. **"The small amount is sure to work. You don't have to check…"**

"**It's not that. Uryuu saw the…mark that you left and now it's all gone. They usually take a few days to disappear so if he sees me tomorrow won't he get suspicious?" **I begin to panic for Ichigo, not caring how weird or silly I may sound at the moment.

When I turn around I find Ichigo smirking again. **"W-What is it?" **I ask nervously as he closes the distance between us. I try my hardest not to bite my lip as he fixes the straps he pulled down. However, I totally lose it when he speaks again, **"I can fix that."**

Before I know it, Ichigo is kissing the same spot on my neck as earlier. I can't keep myself from letting light moans escape no matter how hard I bite my lip.

One of his hands is on the back of my head, combed through my hair and the other on my shoulder; his thumb making light circles. My hands are clinging to his back, unsure of what to do while he kisses my neck.

For some reason, we are _both_ breathing hard when he pulls his lips away from my neck. My heart is still beating rapidly and we still haven't said anything. Yet, we won't stop staring into each other's' eyes.

I'm about to demand an explanation on his choice on where to sink his fangs this time, for lack of a conversation, when his phone rings all of a sudden. We both tense up for a moment. He sends me an apologetic look as he reaches into his pocket.

Ichigo looks at the screen and his expression changes drastically. It's not a simple frown; it's a deep scowl that's a mixture of anger and hurt. **"Is it…"**

"**What? No…I have to go. I'll drop by tomorrow," **Ichigo says quickly before disappearing from my sight.

My throat feels strange as tears form. _It had to be her. Why else would he wear an expression like that when he was smirking earlier? _I trudge out of the bathroom and into my room where I fall face down on my bed. I lay there for what seems like forever before I fall asleep.

Ichigo's Point Of View:

_Why her? Why now? _**"Is it…" **Orihime begins to ask with a worried voice. I answer quickly, not wanting to tell her the truth. **"What? No…I have to go. I'll drop by tomorrow." **I then disappear from her sight. I don't think I'd be able to stay much longer without scaring or hurting her.

I realize, by the time I am halfway home, that I probably hurt Orihime. She probably knew who it was, regardless of what I said. _Why am I so stupid? _I stop in my tracks and let out a frustrated sigh as I look up at the sky. _I knew I was no good for her!_

I hear footsteps approaching me from behind. I turn around and find Uryuu. _Great! I don't need this now too; if I get too angry I could end up revealing myself to him or hurting him. _He stops a few feet away from me. I turn completely around and ask, **"What do you want?"**

"**Just thought I'd tell you a few things," **He replies while adjusting his glasses.

I roll my eyes and give him a look that tells him to continue. **"It's about Orihime."**

"**What about her?" **I ask, suddenly more interested than a few seconds ago.

"**I think it's pretty obvious that she likes you and that you guys have some sort of relationship. I don't care that I'm only her friend…she deserves the best. So if you hurt her in any way or make her cry because of something stupid you did, I'll come after you."**

"**Is that a threat?" **I ask as nonchalantly as I can.

Uryuu shakes his head and comes a bit closer. He speaks quietly, **"I know what you are, Ichigo."**

I tense up again as my eyes widen. I can tell he's telling the truth, **"For how long?"**

"**Since we first met through Orihime."**

"**Why haven't you done anything then? Aren't we supposed to be mortal enemies?"**

"**I keep questioning myself but…I'm not like the others. I only hunt down evil vampires. I've been tracking you to get an explanation and because I believe you can lead me to the one I've been tracking longer than you."**

I grimace once I understand what he's saying. Uryuu wants to hear my side of the story and he wants me to help him find _her. _I can't help but comment, **"If you've been doing this longer than I have been a vampire, then why do you need my help? I guess you can't be that much of a good hunter."**

"**What did you say?" **He asks closing the distance and continuing the argument.

I smirk to myself as I realize he lost his cool before I did. _I guess it won't hurt to team up with him to finally bring down the one who changed my life._

**AN: Is this an okay ending or is too rushed? I'm sorry if it is. Please review:) (P.S., sorry for not updating my other story, I've been lacking ideas).**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you, all you beautiful people reviewing! It means a lot to me:) But please don't strangle me for having cliffhangers (/.\) I guess I'm going to use Senna like I originally planned, that one review helped me decide Xp. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 11, Ichigo's Point Of View

I toss my keys onto the kitchen table and trudge to my bedroom. There's no way I can deal with _her _now. Why does she have to come around _now_, right when I decide to get closer to Orihime? I pull out my phone and read the text from _her _out loud, **"Meet me at the Karakura Public Park tomorrow at six in the morning."**

I throw my phone against the wall and fall face down on my bed. I let out an exasperated sigh and close my eyes, hoping to fall fast asleep.

* * *

I wake up on my own at five in the morning. I groan as I rub my eyes and begin to lie back down. Then I remember the message from last night. I grit my teeth and get up to take a cold shower.

The cold shower relaxes me a bit but by the time I reach the park I am furious and ready to kill. I find myself walking to the area on the track where Orihime ran into me and fell on me. Also, where I took blood from her lips and kissed her…

"**Well, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be daydreaming, Ichigo!" **I'm brought back to reality and infuriated with the sound of her voice.

"**You!" **I exclaim as I tackle her to the ground while grabbing her throat forcefully. She struggles to laugh while holding my forearm, it's enough so she can speak, **"I'm glad to see you as well, Ichigo. Aren't you happy to see me?"**

"**What are you doing here, Senna? Do you have a death wish?" **I ask through gritted teeth as I put more strength into my arm and hand.

She chokes a bit before pushing me off and down to the ground while responding, **"You're too young to kill me with such pathetic moves. Hmm, would you believe me if I said I missed you?"**

"**Yeah, right," **I stand up and dust off my clothes. I try my hardest not to snap her neck when she giggles in response and speaks again, **"Is it a crime to visit my boyfriend? I mean, I am truly sorry for setting you up like that."**

"**I am NOT your boyfriend! I don't care if you apologize for the rest of my or your lifetime, I won't forgive you or take you back! Now tell me, why **_**are **_**you here?"**

Suddenly, Senna is pressed up against me as she answers me, **"A little birdie told me, you were getting pretty close to someone, a human…I don't think I'd be happy seeing you with someone else."**

I push her away from me and exclaim, **"I am not yours! You have no say in what can and can't happen in my life!"**

She pounces on me and kisses me. I freeze for a second but then react and push her away once again while demanding for an explanation, **"What the hell was that for?! Leave, Senna. I want nothing more to do with you!"**

"**Don't get upset. I know you enjoyed it. I'll leave for now, not town, just the park. Be warned though, if you really care about your new blood bag, I suggest you dump her," **She says calmly while sending me one last smile before disappearing.

I make a small circle as I pull at my hair in frustration. _Orihime isn't my blood bag! But I do care about her…how can I leave someone I care about? _I sigh in frustration when suddenly, I hear the sound of leaves crunching; but not near me.

I turn around and spot a figure that's walking away. _That auburn hair…Orihime! _I use my vampire speed to reach her instantly, she doesn't notice until I place my hand on her shoulder. She jumps and gasps as she turns around.

"**Sorry for scaring you…I just…Orihime, are you okay? Why are you crying?" **I ask worriedly as I notice her tear stains and puffy eyes.

"**N-No…I just have a bit of allergies…"**

"**Don't lie…you saw everything didn't you?" **I ask knowing the answer already.

"**W-What?" **She seems embarrassed and flustered that I caught her. I sigh and pull her into a hug while asking yet another question, **"Do you want an explanation or…?"**

"**Is it safe to talk here?" **She asks worriedly as she wipes her eyes. _I'm not sure it's safe anywhere at the moment. _**"No…where would you like to talk?"**

She doesn't answer my question. I sigh again but this time I kiss the top of her head. Orihime tenses up and buries her face in my chest. I smile lightly and whisper in her ear, **"Let's just go to your place then."**

Orihime nods against my chest and slowly pulls away so she can lead the way. I notice, during the walk to her apartment, that the scent of her blood isn't as alluring as last night. _She must be upset._

* * *

When we reach her place and go inside, I ask nervously, **"Why were you at the park so early? How much did you see?"**

"**I wanted to jog a little in the morning because I couldn't sleep. And f****rom you choking her to her kissing you…to her leaving," **She says silently. I grimace as I think about how bad everything must've seemed.

"**Okay, so everything. Well, if you haven't figured it out, I loathe her! I hate her, now even more than before. She is saying she came back for me but I believe she came back to make sure my life is ruined!"**

"**What makes you say that? What if she did come back for you?"** Orihime asks worriedly.

"**She wants me to dump you!" **I exclaim furiously as I look away from her surprised expression. I continue, slightly more calm, **"I know we aren't officially dating but…I can't let you go. I finally found someone worth living for…I mean," **I stop talking when I realize what I'm saying.

"**I-Ichigo…"**

"**I'm sorry Orihime. I just feel different with you. I actually feel happy and…human again, when I am with you," **I say truthfully as I sigh and look over at her.

Orihime reaches her hand out towards my face. I feel calm as soon as her hand makes contact with my face. She caresses my cheek gently as she whispers, **"Will we try everything to be together then?"**

"**Of course, Orihime," **I smile at her and then remember my conversation with Uryuu. I take Orihime's hand and lead her to her living room. **"W-What are you doing, Ichigo?"**

"**We have to talk about Uryuu and I guess I should tell you more about her." **Orihime nods and takes a seat next to me.

I continue, **"Uryuu knows I'm a vampire but he doesn't know you know. Let's keep it that way for a while. We talked last night and apart from that…he wants to help me 'deal' with Senna. Senna is her name by the way…"**

Orihime is surprised but holds back questions as I explain a little bit more about what Uryuu and I talked about; as well as a bit more about how Senna is manipulative and the mind games she plays with people.

I really hope Orihime never encounters her.

**AN: Wow, definitely rushed, sorry. Anyway, I am so, so, so SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. I started off the chapter but then suddenly, no will to write. So I apologize for the hiatus. I'll try to update soon this time. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I feel like I'm disappointing you guys (T.T) since I'm not getting many reviews. Oh well, let's hope this chapter isn't crappy then. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 12, Orihime Point Of View

I listen intently when Ichigo speaks about his conversation with Uryuu and explains a few things about Senna. I feel like he is leaving something out though. I ask hesitantly, **"What did you and Senna talk about…apart from her saying she missed you and for you to dump me?"**

Ichigo avoids making eye contact with me when he responds, **"Just that…"**

I don't ask further questions about it but I believe she might've threatened to hurt me or something. I change the subject, **"So…I make you feel more human?"**

He chuckles and answers, **"Yeah, something like that. I guess human in the sense that you don't see me as a monster. I can tell you things about myself and even though it should repulse you, you accept it. You accept me."**

"**Of course I do, Ichigo. You aren't a bad person. You are not a monster."**

Ichigo smiles at me, making me smile as well. **"Can I ask a few more things about your…past and vampirism?"**

"**Of course, but I want to ask you a few things as well." **I nod as I think about what I should ask him first.

"**How long have you been 27 years old?"**

"**I'm supposed to be 28 this year so just a year. I'm not one of those super old vampires, don't worry." **He laughs nervously.

_Ichigo really didn't want to be a vampire. He still had his whole life ahead of him and now, he's stuck at 27 years old forever. _**"Do you have relatives? How are you able to be out in the sun, now that I think about it?"**

"**My mother…cast a spell on this watch, so I could be out during daylight time. She is a witch."**

"**What? A witch?" **I ask confused like and surprised. _There are witches too?_

He nods, **"Yeah. Usually witches are threatened and forced to cooperate in making such items. I simply told my mother the whole story."**

"**The whole story? After Senna framed you, you mean?"**

"**Mhm. She told me she could help me hide but I couldn't burden her or the rest of my family. So she spelled two items. Anyway…apart from my mother, I have a father and two younger sisters."**

I want to reach out to him and comfort him but I can't bring myself to do it. **"You haven't seen them in a year huh?"**

He shakes his head. I'm about to apologize to him for asking when he suddenly asks me about my family, **"So tell me about yourself, Orihime. Any family?"**

"**Hehe…well not really. I don't know my parents because my brother took me into custody when I was three because my parents weren't taking very good care of me I suppose. And my brother, Sora…he was in a car accident several years ago and passed away."**

I look over and find Ichigo staring at me with a worried, yet shocked, expression. I wave my hands around as I explain, **"It's alright, don't worry. I lived happily with Sora for the time he was around and I managed to get by. I mean I do have a job and pay my own rent now."**

"**Orihime…" **Ichigo says worriedly. **"I'm sorry for sugarcoating it but…really, I'm fine now. Don't worry Ichigo."**

"**Alright, enough of all this gloomy talk. Let's go out," **Ichigo says while standing up.

"**W-What? Go out? Where?" **I begin to panic as I think that I can't go out in my running clothes.

Ichigo ponders for a moment and then says, **"Go change into something comfortable. And pack a picnic basket. I'll be back soon. I'm going to change as well. Is there something you'd bring that you don't have here in terms of food?"**

"**Mmm…red bean paste and bread! I have everything else apart from that," **I say enthusiastically, not noticing him sweat drop at the mention of red bean paste.

"**Well, if you say so. I'll be back then." **I nod as I head to my room to change.

* * *

I continue thinking about where we are going and I finally figure it out when I spot the river. I smile as I follow Ichigo down the steps. _I used to come here all the time._

Ichigo lets out a breath of air as he plops down not far from the river bank. I set down the picnic basket before sitting down, making it so it sort of separates us. _I still have no idea how I'm supposed to act around him. Like he said, we aren't officially dating but…_

I take out the small blanket and begin to set the food out. Ichigo looks over at me and decides to help. We both reach for the last item in the basket and I end up touching his fingers with the tips of mine.

I blush lightly as I pull my hand away quickly. _Why do I react this way even though I barely touch him? _Ichigo smirks as he takes out the item and sets it by the rest of the food. I laugh nervously as I ask what he wants in his sandwich. **"Don't worry about it, Orihime. I'll make my own and you make yours."**

"**If you say so," **I say. My eyes light up instantaneously as I get the bread and smear red bean paste on it before filling it with some other items I brought. I don't even notice Ichigo staring at me as I finally bring the sandwich up to my mouth. **"Bon appétite!" **I exclaim cheerily as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"**You have…an interesting taste in food." **Ichigo says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. I blush lightly as I continue to eat.

After we finish eating, I put the things back into the basket. I sigh as I look into the river. It's so beautiful. I bet it's just as beautiful when the sun sets. I notice that both Ichigo and I have our hands on either side of us.

I inch my left hand closer to his right hand. And somehow, I know he does as well. I ask quietly, **"You said your mother spelled two items, right?"**

"**This watch I wear all the time." **He nods towards his right hand.

I look and notice how much closer our hands are. I gulp as I whisper, **"What's the second item…?"**

"**Something for someone important. Whenever I make the decision…maybe…one day you'll find out," **Ichigo whispers back as our skin finally makes contact.

I refrain from pulling away and instead let my fingers lace with his. **"Am I important to you right now then?"**

Ichigo holds onto my fingers more tightly as he looks over at me. **"You are the **_**most **_**important person to me right now, Orihime."**

My eyes widen as I see the sincerity in his brown eyes. My heart rate slows as he continues to stare at me. He leans in slowly, looking from my lips to my eyes, as if asking permission. I begin to close my eyes as I lean in as well, giving him permission.

I can feel my face grow warm as his lips connect with mine. This isn't like those other kisses that were intense and full of lust and hunger. This one is sweet, soft and gentle. He pulls away and breathes a 'wow'. I smile and blush a bit more deeply.

"**I had no idea that a kiss like that could feel so amazing," **Ichigo murmurs as he tucks my hair behind my ear on one side.

Suddenly, Ichigo is serious. He releases me and stands. He looks around before grabbing the basket and helping me up. **"What is it?"**

"**Go home, Orihime. I'll see you there later," **Ichigo whispers while kissing my forehead.

I blink, dumbfounded by his command. I do as he says however and begin to walk home. I'm sure he'll explain when he comes over later.

**AN: Well…this isn't considered a cliffhanger, right? Anyway, I'll try to update soon, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ****Guest****, I'm sorry if you don't like me using Senna as the antagonist but I did leave plenty of time for my reviewers to suggest someone and only one person did. Sorry again, but I am not going to change it. Thanks, you other reviewers for your support though. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 13, Ichigo's Point Of View

_I had to send Orihime home; I can feel Senna's presence nearby._ I look around and finally spot her hopping off a tree several feet away. I rush in her direction and pin her against the tree, demanding an explanation, **"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?"**

"**Is that any way to treat a lady?" **She jokes as she pushes me away.

I grit my teeth as I respond, **"You aren't a lady. You are a monster. Now, answer my question!"**

Senna rolls her eyes before turning around and saying, **"I told you to dump your blood bag if you cared about her. I guess you don't care about her as much as you said you did."**

"**Don't you dare touch Orihime! Leave her out of this! If you want me to kill you right here and now, then I will. If not, then leave this town now!" **I exclaim furiously.

She turns back around and giggles, **"That's no fun, now is it? Should I give you one more chance or…?"**

I stiffen when I notice her look in the direction Orihime went in. I yell out a 'no' as she speeds in that direction. I freeze for a moment before going after her.

_Dammit! Why did I freeze instead of going after her immediately._ I look around as I run at normal speed. I stop halfway to her apartment and calm myself as I try to catch Orihime's scent or anything else that could lead me to her.

I continue in the direction to her apartment while still trying to get anything from her. I sigh in frustration as I see the apartment building. I rush up to her door and knock furiously before running my hand through my spiky hair.

I'm about to knock again when suddenly the door opens. Orihime looks at me with confusion and worry as she asks, **"What happened? Are you okay?"**

"**Orihime," **I breathe out in relief as I pull her into my arms. She stiffens before hugging me back. **"Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"**

"**No? Ichigo, tell me what happened," **Orihime replies as she pulls away from me and holds my face between her small hands.

I close my eyes as I place my hands over hers and explain briefly, **"Senna was following us…I thought she went after you when I sent you home."**

"**Is that all? Are you sure nothing else happened?" **Orihime asks quietly, worry still visible in her eyes.

I shake my head and remove her hands from my face. I look at her and feel guilty. _How can I live with myself knowing that because of me, her life is at risk? I have to…end it, our relationship._

"**Well…I best be going. See you around campus, Orihime," **I say quickly while leaving her apartment. I can hear her words get stuck in her throat but don't turn around. I have to do this, don't I?

* * *

Already Wednesday and I have only greeted Orihime. I haven't had a full conversation with her, I haven't been over to her apartment nor have I looked for her anywhere else. I am to meet with Senna tonight; asking what else it is she wants because she hasn't left town yet.

After I finish locking up the classroom, I walk out slowly. Orihime usually leaves at this time. I wait behind a pillar as I hear her soft footsteps fade away. I want to run after her but…I can't risk it, not now.

* * *

Now, I am walking to the park. I look around and find that it is empty. I sigh and check my watch, _I'm a few minutes late but she should still be here. _Why can't she just leave me alone already? It's not like I am the one who set her up and betrayed her. The only other explanation is that she wants or is planning something else.

I walk around and spot a couple exiting the park. _Wait! That's Uryuu and Orihime. _I grit my teeth and almost follow them out when I hear a familiar, annoying giggle. I turn around and spot Senna leaning against a tree, shaking her head at me. **"Why are you still here, Senna?"**

"**I can stay wherever I want you know. Besides, it's interesting seeing how awkward you two are, and how jealous you seem to be of that guy."**

"**You went to the school I work at?" **I asked thinking if Orihime is safe walking home by herself after school lets out.

"**Of course, I had to see if you were listening to me, and even though you two aren't talking, it isn't enough." **Senna says while pushing herself off of the tree.

She walks up to me and whispers, **"I'll give you specific instructions soon enough."**

With that said, she leaves. _Does that mean I have time to explain things to Orihime? _I'm about to rush to her apartment but then decide against it. I should at least wait a couple of days in case Senna has something planned.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration as I continue to debate with myself. Orihime's protection is my main concern but I want to see her. I need to be close to her right now but I can't! _What is this woman doing to me? She's driving me crazy without even doing anything to me!_

_Dammit! I screwed up big time by falling in love with a human. _I look in the direction Orihime and Uryuu walked in before walking home to my apartment. As soon as Sunday morning comes, if Senna hasn't told me anything, then I'll go see her and tell her everything.

I'm sure I can wait that long. As long as Uryuu doesn't get too friendly with her, I should be fine. Right?

**AN: I'm so sorry you guys! I usually update quick but I had a bit of writers block and then I got a job so I got really busy and tired. But right now everything is fine so I'll update soon. P.S., sorry for the short chapter. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, so I will try not to rush things but no promises. I hope this chapter makes up for my long hiatus. Anyway, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 14, Orihime's Point Of View

I awaken with a jolt and a cold sweat covering my body. It is the first time I have had a nightmare about the day I _first _met Ichigo. In the nightmare, he had come too late; the two brutes had already used me up and left me for dead out on the streets.

I couldn't speak but I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at my body. It was beaten and bloody and my eyes were wide open and lifeless. He yelled out at no one in particular and cursed himself. I tried everything I could to move or speak in the nightmare but could not.

Relief floods me, however, as I look around my familiar room. I'm not in a hospital room or anywhere else that indicates the nightmare was real. I can't think of anything that would hurt more than to watch him suffer because of me.

My alarm goes off suddenly causing me to look at the clock and notice the time for the first time. It seems that I awoke a few minutes earlier than the time I put for my alarm. I sigh and get ready for my job as I try to ignore the pain in my chest that is creeping back in slowly.

Ever since Ichigo left abruptly, I have been feeling a heart ache. I want to be around him but he hasn't so much as greeted me since the day he came to check on me at my apartment. I look over at the jacket he gave me that I draped on the chair by my desk then.

_I shouldn't wear it…not when we're like this. It does go with my work clothes though._ I grab it along with my purse before heading to the kitchen. As I make myself some coffee I think to myself, _don't forget the briefcase with the instructions for the project that's to be assigned today!_

As I finish preparing the coffee I run to the living room where I left everything I had planned to hand out to the students. I stuff a few papers I left out into the briefcase before heading back to the kitchen.

I gulp down the hot coffee and then hurriedly brush my teeth before slipping on Ichigo's jacket and grabbing my purse and briefcase. I lock my apartment door before power walking to the school.

I'm not doing everything in a rush because I'm going to be late, it's because I don't want to run into Ichigo. From what I've observed, he gets here as soon as school is supposed to start, not sooner and not later.

The sooner this day passes, the sooner the weekend comes, which means I don't have to worry about bumping into Ichigo because I can just stay cooped up in my apartment grading papers. _I could also eat a lot of food._ I notice the school buildings and that there's not many students around yet so I decide to start running.

I bump into someone, knocking them over along with our things. _Me and my great ideas, _I think as I apologize and begin to pick up my purse and briefcase. **"It's fine, here let me help," **I stop reaching for my purse midway as I recognize the voice.

I look up and find Ichigo looking at me with a mirrored expression most likely. _Great, the day I decide to wear his jacket is the day I have to bump into him. _I stutter another apology and quickly grab my things before walking to my classroom quickly.

_Tick tock. Thump, thump, thump._ The only noises I can hear at the moment, mainly because the classroom is empty as well as the hallways. But, bumping into Ichigo like that really flustered me. I didn't expect to bump into him.

I didn't think a quick glimpse at him would make me so nervous. I take a deep breath and let it out before walking to my desk and setting my purse underneath it and my briefcase on top. I open it and begin to count a set for my first class.

"**One, two, three…" **I stop counting and look at the papers more closely, realizing that they're not the English project I had planned out.

I check all the papers before skimming through one of them. These are for…human anatomy. _Please don't tell me I grabbed the wrong briefcase. Please don't tell me I have to go to Ichigo and make an exchange._

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I check the briefcase for a name and find the initials I.K. _No, no, no and no! Why?! _I bang my head on the desk before groaning and looking at the clock. Sadly, I have plenty of time since I came here very early.

"**Why me? Why today?" **I complain to myself as I pull out an updated version of the school map. Once I locate the classroom Ichigo is in I stuff the papers back into his briefcase neatly and head out after checking the clock one final time.

A few students have shown up now, probably the ones that have sports or a test. When I reach his classroom I hesitate to knock. Maybe I can send one of my students from my first class…? I bite my lower lip and begin to walk away.

However, I scold myself mentally for attempting to chicken out. All I'm doing is switching briefcases. I take a deep breath and knock on his door. **"It's unlocked, come in."**

My hand begins to shake as I reach for the handle. I push it down and then push the door open slowly. I walk in awkwardly before closing the door behind me. I see him writing a few things on the board, his back to me.

_His back…_the way his muscles move when he writes. And the way that lab coat makes his figure, especially his waist, look makes it really hard not to jump his bones at this instant. Ichigo finally turns around after putting the chalk down.

I tense up and quickly look up at his face. I am still biting my lip and can't stop myself from doing so. He looks at my hands which have brought up the briefcase defensively in front of me. I blush profusely as I explain, **"I accidentally took the wrong briefcase. Mind switching?"**

My cheeks continue to burn as he continues to stare at me. Finally, he picks up the briefcase on his desk and walks over to me. _Oh no. _My heart begins to beat faster as he closes the distance between us. I gulp as he takes the briefcase from my hands and sets it down on one of the student's desks.

I'm about to take mine but he sets it down on top of his. I begin to bite my lip again as he asks, **"How have you been?"**

"**F-Fine," **I stutter as he leans his face in closer to mine. I notice that his eyes are turning red and that his fangs are elongating. I walk backwards and find myself caught between two walls. I bump into the door as he reaches beside me to lock it and as he presses his body against mine.

Eventually, I taste the blood on my lips. _Not again, it's like I'm begging him to take my blood. _Ichigo continues to look at my lips as he leans in. **"I'm sorry, Hime…I can't resist the urge to drink your blood."**

_Hime? _I almost pull him in for a kiss once I hear him call me that. He beats me to it though. His hands hold me against the door as he takes my bottom lip between his teeth. I groan into his mouth from pleasure.

When he pulls away abruptly, I almost beg him to take more but he explains quickly, **"Students are coming. I'm sorry about that…I'll be seeing you around."**

He says while handing me my briefcase and unlocking the door. I nod and lick my lower lip before walking out and heading back to my classroom. Sure enough, I pass several students who walk right into Ichigo's classroom.

As I enter my classroom, I check the clock and see I only have a few minutes to spare. I begin to count the papers while continuously licking my lower lip. The bleeding has almost stopped but I can't help but feel paranoid that it's swollen.

_This day has barely begun but I already want it to be over._

**AN: Okay so here's this chapter that probably accomplished nothing. Anyway, maybe there'll be another quick update. I do have a warning though, there might be some intense scene (meaning a rate change), I'm still not sure but I won't do it if you think it'll ruin the story. Let me know in your reviews, so please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay so like I promised, a quick update:) I hope you enjoyed the past couple of chapters. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 15, Orihime's Point Of View

As I dismiss my final class I sigh in relief. The day is finally over, now I can just go home and enjoy staying at home and avoiding thoughts about Ichigo. _Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do. Not!_

I shake my head as I gather my things and stand. Just as I do so, Uryuu walks in. **"Uryuu? What are you doing here?" **I ask as I look at him with a confused look.

He walks up to my desk and explains quietly, **"Let's just say I found something out and I need to walk you home. To ensure your safety that is."**

_To ensure my safety? What is he talking about? Wait, could he possibly know of Ichigo or even Senna? _I can't help but ask him, **"What do you mean by 'to ensure my safety'?"**

"**Remember our walk the other day? Where I asked you about Ichigo?" **Uryuu asks and I nod my head while trying not to panic. He continues, **"Well the reason I was asking is because I know something about him and his past…to make things short, he told me about a problem and I want to make sure you're safe from that problem."**

_Could Uryuu possibly know about Ichigo's vampirism and about Senna? I'll have to ask him about that another day._ **"Well, if you think that's the best idea. Let's get going then," **I say as I quickly plaster a smile on my face.

I lock the classroom up once we exit the room and then I proceed to walk alongside Uryuu as we exit the building entirely. I want to ask him about what he knows but I don't want to give Ichigo away…_wait! Uryuu does know but Ichigo had asked me not to let him know that I knew. I wonder why…_

I am so lost in thought that I don't even notice that the figure we pass is Ichigo. I don't notice him or his panged expression. If Uryuu noticed he didn't let it show.

Ichigo's Point Of View

As I exit the school building I stop to think about what I told Uryuu. I told him about Senna and how she's threatening Orihime as well as me trying to end things with Orihime so I can protect her. Uryuu had then gone into deep thought and left without a word. _Maybe he came up with a way to get rid of Senna._

Just as that though crosses my mind, I notice two people walk by me. I glance in their direction and feel jealous and hurt. Orihime is walking with Uryuu. This is the second time I catch them together but how many more times could this have happened?

Obviously, I am jealous because she's walking to her apartment with someone else. It hurts me as well but it also hurts that she didn't even glance in my direction, it's as if she didn't even notice me! After this morning I would think…_what would I think? I was being such a jerk to her, it's no wonder why she passed me like nothing._

_She is wearing the jacket I gave her though. Maybe Uryuu is just walking her home to ensure her safety. Screw that! I have to go see for myself._

I grit my teeth and attempt to remain calm as I rush to my apartment and drop off my briefcase and lab coat before rushing back in the direction to her apartment. I stop a couple of blocks away and listen for either of the two while still looking around.

I catch Uryuu's voice, asking Orihime if she'll be alright now. I grit my teeth as I walk towards her apartment slowly. When I hear her close the door I stand still and wait to see in which direction Uryuu will go in.

He goes in the opposite direction I'm coming from. I let out a deep sigh as I make my way quickly to her front door. I hesitate to knock. _What if she doesn't want to see me? I'm just going to end up doing something stupid. I shouldn't even be here…_

I hear her humming through the door and grit my teeth as I hope that it's not because of Uryuu. I groan quietly and look around before hopping onto the roof of the apartments. I walk forward, in the direction Orihime's balcony should be in.

I sit on the roof and hear movement underneath me. I focus on the noises and hear a showerhead turn on. I blush as I try to avoid thoughts about Orihime in the shower.

"**Why is this woman driving me so crazy?" **I ask aloud to no one in particular as I lay down against the roof tiles. Not the most comfortable spot but the view of the sky sure is something.

After a couple of hours the sun begins to set. I sigh quietly and focus my hearing again. It sounds like Orihime is washing dishes. I think about getting down and knocking on her front door again. I debate with myself for a few minutes but come to no conclusion.

I sit up and almost scream out in frustration but stop myself when I realize where I am. I run my hand through my hair and stand to leave. That's when I hear a door slide open. _Please don't tell me…_

I then hear soft footsteps walk out onto the balcony that's just a jump away. I gulp nervously as I look down and find Orihime's back to me. She has an oversized t-shirt on…and that's it, except for undergarments probably.

_No, no, and no! Dammit! I can't have these thoughts now…if they continue I won't be able to stay away from her._

I hear her sigh as she rests her chin on her hands. I feel myself walking closer to the edge of the roof. _I can resist, I know I can. _But with just another look at her I find myself jumping quietly onto her balcony.

Orihime hasn't noticed me yet. I walk up behind her silently. I then slowly and gently cover her arms with mine while kissing the side of her neck. She moans lightly but then suddenly tenses up and pulls away from me to turn around.

I look at her with a confused expression as she asks, **"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"**

And that's when I remember that I jumped down from the roof. I sigh and decide to explain it to her, **"Well I saw you walking home with Uryuu so I got a bit…jealous so I came to your apartment. I didn't want to knock and bother you though so I climbed on the roof and just sat there for a few hours. Then I heard you walk out here so…"**

"**You were…jealous?" **She asks curiously while blushing lightly. I avert my gaze as I nod slightly. Orihime giggles and shakes her head as if in disbelief.

I can't help but smile when I hear her giggle and see a smile on her face. Once her giggling dies down, I begin to apologize, **"I'm sorry, Orihime. I didn't mean to leave abruptly last weekend or ignore you almost the whole week or take your blood so suddenly."**

"**Are you going to tell me why all of that happened?" **She asks while folding her arms.

I remain silent as I think about telling her. She seems to misunderstand and sighs, **"Fine, if you think it's better I don't know, then I won't insist. But please…don't do that again. I hated not having any contact with you."**

I'm about to correct her when all of a sudden, she comes up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. She tiptoes as she whispers, **"I really missed this…"**

Somehow I understand what she means by 'this' and lean down to kiss her while wrapping my arms around her waist. _I'm sorry Orihime…but I don't know if I'll be able to hold back this time._

**AN: So I'm ending this chapter here. The 'intense' scene will probably be in the next chapter. Anyway, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Okay so I won't make anything too intense, just a 'T' rating probably. So I hope this chapter comes out good. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 16, Orihime's Point Of View

"**I really missed this," **I whisper as I go on my tiptoes. Ichigo leans down and kisses me back just as hungrily as I planned to.

I relish in his mouth covering my mouth, neck and shoulders as he walks me back against the wall by the opening of the screen door. I gasp repeatedly as he kisses my neck and shoulders more roughly while sliding his hands under my oversized t-shirt.

"**Ichi…" **I breathe out the first part of his name as one of his hands begins to play with my breasts. I hold onto his shoulders as I support myself against the wall.

There is no way to prepare myself for the night that follows. What started as making out ends with a night full of bliss and passion and so much more that I have never experienced before until this night.

Ichigo has already taken off my oversized t-shirt and most of his clothes while making our way to my bedroom. He pushes me onto the bed and climbs over me, covering my body with a trail kisses. I arch my back in pleasure as the trail of kisses goes downward.

The rest of the night is a blur that I will always cherish.

* * *

I blink open my eyes when I feel a sudden warmth hit my face. _It's just the sunrays hitting my face. I guess I dreamed all of that last night…what time is it?_

Thinking that I am at the center of my bed, I scoot further to the corner only to realize I was already at the edge. I let out a small groan after falling onto the floor. I rub my shoulder and side, only then realizing that I am naked.

_Why am I naked? Wait…last night…wasn't a dream then. _I sit up and look on my bed but find it empty. I look around the room and feel my cheeks burn when I see my clothes and Ichigo's clothes scattered around the floor.

I gulp as the events of last night fill my mind. _It really happened…Ichigo and I…_I feel a sudden bliss as I think about last night. But then I think, _where's Ichigo? His clothes are still here but he's not in bed._

Before I can make up any wild stories the door to my bathroom opens and out comes Ichigo with a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite the blush I feel creeping up on my face, I can't avert my gaze. **"I see you're finally awake, Hime," **Ichigo says as he walks up to the other side of my bed.

I nod, unsure of how else to respond at the moment. Then I remember my situation. I have nothing on. I panic and reach for the bed sheet but he catches my hand, stopping me. I blush as I ask, **"W-What is it?"**

"**Don't shy away from me, Hime," **Ichigo teases gently as he climbs onto my bed, after releasing my wrist, and leans down so his face is at level with mine. _Why is he calling me Hime all of a sudden? He isn't making this any easier. _I stutter an apology while backing away slowly.

Ichigo climbs off my bed, hands first, and is soon face to face with me with half his body over mine. **"You know, you weren't this nervous last night…" **He trails off as one of his hands caresses my thighs.

I gasp lightly as he sits back and gently pulls my thighs away from each other. Despite how insecure I feel, I am curious to know what he's doing. Ichigo leans down and kisses my inner thigh before murmuring against it, **"Would you like me to heal these?"**

"**Heal what?" **I ask with confusion while trying not to moan. Ichigo breathes gently against my thighs, causing me to shiver with pleasure. **"You don't remember the marks I left…it must've tired you out then. I guess I shouldn't drink your blood when we do that. It's just so hard to resist."**

I blush as I try to remember. I sit up slowly and look down at my inner thigh. I remember once I see the bite marks. Ichigo had warned me that he might drink from me during our intercourse in a random spot. I also remember him biting on my inner thigh…I guess him drinking my blood did tire me out because I believe we stopped soon after.

His tongue swipes over the marks, his way of asking if I want them healed after he drinks a bit more. I nod my head, unable to say no to him. I catch a glimpse of his red eyes and fangs before he sinks them in the same spot as one of the bite marks.

I bite my lower lip gently. It's not super painful, having him drink from there, but it's not pain free either. Once he licks away any blood that dripped, he kisses me. I taste my blood first before his. Like I've said before, it's neither a good taste nor a bad taste.

He pulls away after a moment and then looks down at my thighs. I blush as the tips of his fingers rub against the places where the marks used to be.

I notice that his towel has fallen off then. I groan in my head as I pull him in for a kiss while climbing over him; our bare bodies making contact once again.

_This man will be the death of me._

* * *

When we finally manage to take a shower without jumping each other's' bones, Ichigo decides that we should go out. I agree as I slip his jacket on over my outfit, sending a smile his way. He smiles back at me before kissing the top of my head.

We head out and stop at a small restaurant. After finishing our meals, we get ice cream and walk around town.

It begins to get dark out soon since we left my apartment way past noon. Ichigo offers to walk me home but I decline for a couple of reasons. I don't think it'd be good to have him over or he'd end up spending the night again. Not that I have any problem with that but we both have work to get done for our jobs.

Also, I don't have any clothes to let him borrow. Ichigo interrupts my thought process, "**Alright then, I'll be at your apartment tomorrow afternoon to take you out again."**

I smile at him as he leans down to kiss me. When we pull away I wave to him as we begin to walk in the opposite directions. Soon after I turn the corner, someone grabs onto my elbow and pulls me back.

**AN: Um…sorry for rushing it at the end and then ending it with a cliffhanger. (And sorry for the short chapter as well). Please review:)**


End file.
